


Faith & Trust

by StarrySerenades



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Peter Pan (1953)
Genre: Disney Fairies - Freeform, Fantasia, Neverland, Peter Pan - Freeform, The Sorcerer's Apprentice, sorcerer mickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySerenades/pseuds/StarrySerenades
Summary: Yen Sid takes note of Mickey's cautiousness taken too far after the events of Fantasia.  Fear has taken root in the once-mischievous child, and threatens to drain his imagination entirely.  And so the sorcerer seeks a way to show his apprentice that imagination, though powerful, does not have to be bad.  A world born and empowered by childish dreams could be the key to this, but events have transpired in this timeless place since the wizard's last visit, and the journey meant to show Mickey the heart of imagination's beauty, could be the thing that reveals its darkest and most frightening powers to him instead.A short story about imagination, its dangers, and the potential it holds to accomplish both good and evil.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Faith & Trust

_Imagination is a finicky thing…_ thought the bearded old man, furrowing his brow. For today, he was attempting to conjure a new spell and yet was altogether uninspired. This was not exceptionally rare, but at the moment it was exceptionally frustrating. He felt distracted in every possible sense of the word. Where he would have usually welcomed silence, the utter lack of sound now deafened every thought. The stillness that had replaced his workshop’s usual flutter of chaos was far more grating than it was calming. And as the sorcerer ran his hand across an immaculately clean table, he scowled. There were no stars clumsily scribbled in dust, no storybooks lying open in places a certain apprentice should have been cleaning. **  
**

The room was sparkling. Still. Organized. Perfect.

And therefore, as far from perfect as one could imagine. 

But he took a deep breath and rolled up his sleeves anyway, hands crackling with the electricity of magic. If this strange emptiness was ever to end, he had to find a way to end it. A light had been dimmed in recent days and, though logic told him there was little to fear, something deeper whispered of a great deal to be lost should that light go out. 

His mind wandered to the boy. The flood he’d conjured had brought something far worse than its own watery dangers. Those were contained with little trouble, but the fear of a child...that was something not so easily dispelled. For fear breeds nightmares, and nightmares have a way of worming their way into every thought, poisoning the mind and draping every dream in shadow. And now Mickey, the wildhearted mouse whose imagination was so full of fire and life, was growing colder and quieter by the day. 

Yen Sid frowned and slashed his hands across the apparition he had unconsciously conjured, a swirling recollection of the past disaster. Droplets of water dispersed along with wispy shards of the splintered brooms, creating, for a split moment, an eerie mist that snaked throughout the workshop. 

_This is no use._

And yet, perhaps the mist retained some of the spell’s magic, as well as its creator’s sense of purpose. For the verdigris faded into a deep blue and a single tendril emerged from the cloud, ribboning around the wizard’s fingers. He raised an eyebrow as it climbed up his shoulder and swirled about his hat before whisking away to a nearby bookshelf. It lingered there for a moment, then thrust itself into one of the books. There was a flash of light, and the tale left its place and reappeared on the magician’s desk.

Yen sid tilted his head, studying the chosen text with great curiosity. He was well aware of the power stories held. Not a collection of falsehoods...but records. Fantastic happenings immortalized within leatherbound pages. And with a touch of magic, they could become doors to the worlds which lay inside. 

The leather cover, painted a midnight blue, glowed softly in his study, and with a flick of the wizard’s wrists, the details etched in its surface rose up and came to life. A sky littered with swirling stars. A flash of green and a splash of gold. A great ship which refused to obey the laws of gravity as it set sail across the night.

He grinned ever so slightly, beginning to see where this piece fit in his puzzle. Though it had been many years since he’d stepped inside such a place, he had never forgotten what lay within. It was a world of fantasy, magic, and adventure. And most importantly....it was quite literally fueled by the very thing his apprentice had begun to fear:

_Imagination._

This was a world conjured from the mind of a child. Where danger and beauty existed side by side, both ever present, neither one ever truly succeeding in eradicating the other. 

It was exactly what the young mouse needed to see.

And already, perhaps its influence was at work. For when the wizard turned, he found his apprentice peeking through the doorway, wide-eyed and mesmerized by the starlit spectacle. The boy let out a startled squeak when his master’s stare met his own, but the amused smirk on Yen Sid’s face was just enough to keep him from scampering off. He flinched as the sorcerer approached, however, clutching the doorframe nervously for fear he might yet be admonished.

But Yen Sid only knelt down and held out a hand, watching with satisfaction as fearful eyes filled with curiosity. 

“Hello, Mickey,” he spoke softly. “How would you like to go on an adventure?”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge this story too hard, as it's just one of those ones that popped into my head that I really wanted to write. I love inserting Mickey into the blank spaces of different classic Disney stories, and kind of seeing how he might have played a role in certain things. In this case, it's in the space after Wendy left Neverland. I'm merging logic from a few different sources here--obviously the Peter Pan film, but also the Disney Fairies film series *and* the Disney Fairies books (which are much darker and much better than they sound.) Some of the timelines between the three don't quite add up but I'm going to ignore some of that for the sake of the story. 
> 
> All you really need to know is that, according to the books, some time after Wendy left, Tinker Bell and Peter Pan had a falling out and Tink left to return home. I'm adding quite a bit of my own ideas in here to fill up the moments we didn't see, and to sort of transition the Disney Fairies films version of Neverland to the books one, which is very different. If you want the story to make a bit more sense in context, I'd suggest googling "Mother Dove", and you might kind of see what's going on in the chapter(s) that follow this one.


End file.
